List of Dora's outfits
This article shows all the outfits that Dora has worn. Season 1 Casual Dora usually wears a simple explorer's outfit for most of her adventures. She wears a pink short-sleeved top that tilts upward in the front, orange shorts, and white Velcro sneakers with a pink trim. Her socks are yellow and fold out like flowers (until February 2, 2012). She wears a yellow and blue beaded flower bracelet on her right wrist. Swimsuit Dora's swimsuit is a pink one-piece. It is the same color as her pink t-shirt. When she's not swimming in the water, she wears white sandals with some pink underneath on her feet. Season 2 Firefighter This outfit had Dora in a yellow firefighter helmet and a navy blue firefighter jacket with a thick yellow stripe. Soccer Dora has a yellow team shirt with the number 5 on the front and back. She still has orange shorts, yellow frilly socks, and white velcro shoes with some pink trim on the bottom. Winter Dora's snowsuit is pink that goes down to her legs. Her snow boots are white. Cowgirl This outfit has Dora wearing a purple western hat, a short-sleeved pink shirt with a western vest over top, orange chaps, and white western boots. Windy Weather Dora has a purple jacket that has a zipper. She wears purple mittens and a purple hat. Season 3 Space Dora's spacesuit is white with some light blue on it. When she is in space, she has to have her space helmet on. When she's in a rocket ship, she takes her space helmet off. Pirate Dora's pirate outfit is a light blue pirate jacket with yellow diamonds with pink strips. Her pirate boots are black with yellow fasteners and has navy blue on the top. There is yellow on the edge of the sleeves. Dora's pirate hat is also light blue with pink near the edge and yellow on the very edge. The collar on the pirate jacket folds down and the sleeves get rolled up. South Pole Dora puts on a pink parka. A kind of jacket ideal to keep her warm in the freezing cold weather. The pink parka came with a hood so that she can be warm from top to bottom. Soccer Dora was given a yellow team shirt to match Daisy's team, the yellow tigres. Cat Costume Dora's cat costume is black. She wears a cat hat and has whiskers on her cheeks. Sleepwear Dora's pajama top is similar to her casual pink t-shirt with a flower on the front. Her pajama bottoms are also pink with little flowers that go all the way down to the bottom of her legs. Baseball Dora has a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a white collar. She wears a navy blue baseball hat. Dora's baseball number is "3", but it wasn't seen because she was wearing her backpack the whole time. Season 4 Princess After Dora was transformed into a true princess by the king, her outfit transformed. She now wears a beautiful long princess gown. The gown is golden with a pinkish-white or whitish-pink petticoat underneath. It has a V neckline. The sleeves are long and straight, and puff up at the shoulders. There are small pink stripes on the puffs of the sleeves. The skirt is flowy and has pink and purple stripes on the hem. Her shoes are golden with pink flowers on them. Her hair is longer and curly, and hangs down along her back from a long golden headdress with a pink flower. Around her neck is a yellow pearl necklace. She also has gold earrings. The red ring rests on her index finger, but has a flat diamond appearance rather than the usual round one. The princess hat was also yellow to match the gown. Quinceañera Dora's quinceañera outfit is a blue dress with some white on the top to show the collar & on the bottom which goes down to her legs. Her shoes are blue with some white showing on the top. There is a navy blue strip around the waistline. The sleeves go up to her biceps. She wears a blue cornflower in her hair. Dance Dress This outfit has Dora in a purple and pink gown. The pink shows her chest and the purple goes down to her feet. It has red stripes on the sleeves and on each layer. The shoes are purple flats. The dance dress comes with 2 cornflowers. One is on Dora's head and the other is on the dress. France Dora's outfit in France is a red and white long-sleeved top with horizontal stripes. Along with it are dark blue leggings. She has blue flats to match. Around her neck is a bright red bandana. Tanzania In Tanzania, Dora wears a dark purple African dress that folds on the right. She wears brown sandals to match. She also has multicolored necklaces and an ankle bracelet or an anklet. Russia When Dora went to Russia, she wore a dark blue snow jacket and pants with periwinkle accents. Her boots are dark blue to match. She wears a dark blue snow hat with a periwinkle lining to match. Under her jacket is a coordinating pink shirt with jewels. She also wears a necklace with a Russian charm. China In China, Dora wore a magenta Chinese shirt and capris with gold trim. The shirt has a mandarin collar, two blue cornflowers on the left side, and a gold sash with buttons. She also wears magenta flats. Friendship Day When Dora returned home for the Friendship Day celebration, she now wears a gorgeous g white fancy dress with puffy sleeves. The skirt is layered and has red, yellow, and green stripes. The belt is red. Under her dress sports a pair of black shiny boots. Dora also has a pink rose on the right side of her hair. Super Adventure Race Dora's outfit was similar to Dora's soccer outfit. It was still a short-sleeved yellow shirt, except it didn't have a number on the front and back. Mermaid When Dora placed Mariana the Mermaid's crown on her head, she transformed. She now wears a light pink tank top (when she isn't underwater) with light pink flutters at the sleeves. Her tail is emerald with faded teal fins and a light pink belt. Her hair gains barrettes, shaped like starfish, bubbles, and shells. Season 5 Winter After Dora jumps into the snow princess book with her friends, she wears a purple coat. Snow Princess 1 Dora's first Snow Princess outfit matched the one that Princess Sabrina was wearing. Snow Princess 2 Dora's second Snow Princess outfit is a purple sweater jacket with a pink dress with 4 horizontal stripes in yellow, red, green, and blue from top to bottom. Her shoes are also purple slippers. Three Kings Day Dora's Three Kings Day outfit is lavender with a purple cape with pink edging. Light blue pants with blue zig zags on the bottom. She wears a yellow crown with red edging on the top and bottom with 3 vertical stripes in green, purple, and light blue. Mayan She wears these outfits in the Mayan celebrations. Crystal Party When Dora's outfit is transformed for the Crystal Kingdom party at the end of the story, she now wears a pink sleeveless dress with yellow straps and a purple fade at the hem of the skirt. Along the skirt are two yellow ribbons. It is decorated with translucent jewels. At the waste is a rainbow of pink, yellow, green, and purple stripes. Her hair sports two pink and purple cornflowers with yellow centers. She wears pink slippers with yellow bows on them. Nochebuena When Dora dressed fancy for her Nochebuena celebration, she wore a long, red dress. The dress appears faded in color. The long sleeves are layered and bell shaped. The skirt was layered and the edges are flr shaped. She wears red high-heel shoes with purple bows to match. The dress is more darker in the chest area. Around the waist is a golden belt. She wears a red bow on the right side of her hair. Her time travel cape is long and purple, and fastens at her neck in a festive bow. Pirate Dora's second pirate outfit is all purple. There are white sleeve cuffs and she wears dark purple pirate boots. Her pirate hat is purple with some yellow along the edges and a big purple feather. Season 6 Wedding When Dora gets dressed for a wedding, she is seen with purple cornflowers in her hair. She wears a purple and pink dress and the sleeves are short and white. Ballerina (practice) Dora's outfit is similar to the outfit worn during Dora's performance, except she still has her white shoes on. Ballerina (performance) Her outfit is a pink tutu (ballerina dress) with a pink cornflower in the center. Bee Costume Dora's Bee costume has black and yellow stripes going horizontally to show her stomach. On the legs, it's all black. She wears yellow shoes. The antennae is a yellow headband with 2 black pipe cleaners that act as the antennae itself and 2 yellow circles on top. Pepe's School Day For this outfit, Dora wears a white blouse that has pink flowers. She wears a yellow jacket overtop and is seen in blue pants. Unicornio's Coronation She wears the same dress for a wedding. Atlantis Visit Dora's Atlantis outfit is a purple sleeveless shirt with green pants. She is also seen with sandals on instead of shoes. Fall Clothes She wears this outfit in the fall. Final Enchanted Forest Outfit For this outfit, Dora wears a purple growing dress with some burgundy to show her chest. On the purple dress, there are cornflowers. The sleeves are dark purple. She is seen in feminine red shoes. Season 7 Casual Dora's usual outfit is the same from the other seasons, but with a few additions to show that she appears to be more "aged" than in previous episodes. 1st, her shirt is straightened and no longer tilts up. Also, her shorts are longer and stop at her knees, implied to be bermuda style shorts. 2nd, her shoes are now pink with white accents. 3rd, her socks are shorter and can be seen folding out of her shoes. 4th, her hair is longer. Cowgirl Dora's second cowgirl outfit is a white shirt with a pink collar and pink buttons. Her pants are blue. She wears red western boots. When she goes horseback riding, she wears a navy blue helmet. Swimsuit She wore these outfits in the water. Mermaid Dora won a silver magical mermaid necklace from Mariana after saving the mermaid kingdom, the first time she used it was before she met Maribel. When she touched it and said "transfórmate", she changed into a mermaid again. Her tank top kept the same color as the from her first mermaid form, but now it has yellow starfish designs, her flutters from her first mermaid form disappeared, her tail fins are now faded orange, her belt changes from light pink to yellow, and instead of three different barrettes, there's a yellow hairband with a star at the beginning and some pearls. Gymnastics When Dora practices her gymnastics, she wears a pink shirt with a star on it, purple pants, and purple slippers. When she performs, she still has a pink shirt on, she also has pants on and still has purple slippers on. Easter When Dora prepares for Easter, she wears a yellow dress. Sleepwear Dora's second sleepwear apparel is a pink nightgown. Lady Knight (dress-up) When she plays dress-up, she is a lady knight. Lady Knight (reality) When she is a lady knight, she has her dress resembling a lady knight. Thanksgiving For this outfit, Dora wears a yellow long-sleeved blouse and purple pants. Rocks! After Dora transformed, her hair is curly and past shoulder-length. She wears a pink headband that has a yellow star on it. She wears a pink shirt that has three nor four stars complete with a blue jacket, a dress complete with capris, and violet shoes. She carries a microphone when singing. Season 8 Horse Riding She wore her sweatpants on when she is horseback riding. Soccer She wears the same outfit for soccer. Tween Dora Dora is officially designed as a teenager. Her hair is longer with a purple hairband and earrings on her revealed ears, and she is wearing a magenta dress with purple flowers and orange trim. She has long purple shorts and orange juttis(shoes). She's still wearing her bracelet from the original Dora series, but she also has a matching necklace. Dora's Explorer Girls: Our First Concert Dora's hair is longer, and she is wearing a magenta wristband on her left arm, silver earrings, and a magenta dress with purple trim and pink flowers. She is also wearing purple galoshes while carrying an orange handbag. Dora and Friends: Into the City This outfit is quite similar to the Explorer girls outfit, which was later seen in the last two Dora the Explorer seasons, except Dora's hair is longer. She has a pink dress with purple trim, a purple hairband, earrings, her enchanted bracelet, dark-purple pants, and magenta sneakers. Barney, Dora & Friends Dora grows up the same way she does in her original series, but she has new casual attire. She wears blue overalls with magenta trim, different frilled socks, and magenta slip-ons. She has a purple hairband with a blue flower like on her bracelet, but it's light blue. Her pink shirt also has magenta trim on the sleeves. Some times during the show, she will wear her original clothing. Gallery Dora casual.png Dora_beach_outfit_S1.PNG Dora_beach outfit_S4.PNG Dora_yellow pajamas.jpg Dora_pink pajamas.jpg dora-abuela-pajamas-580x326_featuredImage.jpg Dora_musem adventure.jpg Dora summer dress.jpeg Dora purple skirt.jpeg Dora jacket and jeans.png Dora-Fairy-Princess.jpg Dora_in_Enchanted_Forest_dress.jpg Dora pink fairy.png Dora_Mariposa.jpg Dora-sirenetta.jpg Dora_rockt_sf3.jpg Gym-400-Dora-the-Explorer_1.jpg dora-gymnastics-6.jpg Dora_ballerina.jpg Dora casual_S7-8.PNG Dora_the_Explorer_S07E13_Dora's_Rescue_in_Mermaid_Kingdom_48.png Dora_beach_outfit.jpg Ballarina_Dora.jpg Dora_Dance_Outfit.jpg Dora_Princess_gown.jpg Dora_snow_outfit.png Dora_dress_3.png Dora_spring_dress.jpg Dora_christmas_dress.jpg Dora_crystal_empire_dress.png Dora_african_outfit.jpg Dora_french_oufit.jpg Dora_dance_dress.png Dora_spring_outfit.png Dora_spring_outfit_without_hair_band.png Dora_pink_dress.jpg Dora_pink_dress_2.jpg Dora_med.jpg Dora_ice_skater_outfit.png Dora_Soccer_outift.jpg Dora_easter_dress.png Dora_alice_dress.png Dora_as_queen.png Dora_police_outfit.png Dora_in_snow_coat.png Dora_Red_Dress.jpg Snow_princess_dora.png amd-dora-newimage-jpg.jpg Dora's first concert.PNG DoraSingle.jpg Asian_dora_0811_400_0.jpg Santa_dora_0811_400_0.jpg Easter_dora_0811_400_0.jpg Halloween_dora_0811_400_0.jpg Picnic_dora_0811_400_0.jpg Dora_Pirate.jpg 619-doras-knighhood-adventure-full-16x9.jpg L_Dora_S6_EP128.jpg Teen Dora_azul y negra.jpg Dora and Boots_ cooks.jpg Dora's new casual.png Category:Lists